


Nothing Lasts Forever

by VoodooDoll96



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Break Up, M/M, they might be a bit ooc, written for tumblr secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooDoll96/pseuds/VoodooDoll96
Summary: This was written for a secret santa thing on tumblr.





	

He sat on the edge of the bed, head in hands listening to the quiet breathing of the man sleeping next to him.  
They’d been together nearly two years now but in recently things seemed different as though they were just going through the motions. This had to end.  
How long were they just going to keep lying to one another? They had grown complacent and tired. If they continued this charade the sadness would end up killing them both, until all that remained would be husks of their former selves.  
He could no longer stand the crushing silence and made his way out of the room.

He woke from his sleep and saw that it was nearly 3am, stretching his arm he reached to the other side of the bed. He was greeted with cold empty sheets and sighed. This had been common occurrence now for the last month, he would wake and find Beyond gone from their bed.  
He had an inkling of what was wrong but he didn’t want to face it. If Beyond would just talk to him they could work through this. He wouldn’t give up on this without a fight and made his way to join his absent lover.

Beyond heard movement from the bedroom and knew that Light was awake. He swirled the remains of the whiskey in his glass before downing it in one, the warmth hitting the back of his throat. He refilled his glass and heard padded footsteps behind him. Warm arms wrapped around from behind.  
“Come back to bed” whispered Light his head resting on Beyond’s bare shoulder.  
“I’m not tired” muttered Beyond as he examined the bottom of his whiskey as though he could find all the answers to his problems.  
“We don’t have to sleep” answered Light and began kissing the junction between Beyond’s shoulder and neck.  
Beyond sighed. “Light, we have to talk”  
“Can’t it wait until morning”  
“No, we have to do this now. This just isn’t working anymore”  
“What do you mean? I thought we were fine”  
“Don’t lie Light, you know things have changed. _We’ve_ changed. We’re no longer the people we were. We’re stuck in the same boring routines. There is no excitement anymore, the passion is gone. It’s been months since we had someones life in our hands and snuffed it out.”  
Light let go of Beyond and poured himself some whiskey.  
He took a small sip.  
“Do you want to go back to how we were? Back to when I was Kira and you were B? To the days when we’d get off on killing someone, watching our work on the news, then when the case had gone cold we go back to the scene and fuck. Is that what you want?”  
“Yes”  
“And that will fix this? Fix us?”  
“Honestly?”  
“Some honestly would be nice for once Beyond”  
“Then the answer would be no. It wouldn’t fix us”  
“Why not?”  
“Because there is nothing left to fix. I want excitement back in my life and I just don’t think you can give me that anymore”  
Glass shattered on the wall next to Beyond’s head as Light threw the whiskey tumbler. Remnants of the drink trickled down the wall.  
“You’re a fucking ass, Beyond. There’s someone else isn’t there? You’ve met someone else and you don’t have the balls to tell me the truth, instead you’re trying to blame me”  
“For god’s sake Light! There isn’t anyone else!”  
“Then why are you saying these things?” Tears began sliding down the younger mans cheeks.  
Beyond wrapped his arms around Light.  
“Because we’re no longer making each other happy, Light. All we do is fight and scream at one another. I do love you Light but you can be so much happier with someone else”  
“But I am happy with you!” Light said looking at Beyond, his hazel eyes filled with tears.  
Beyond kissed his forehead. “Think about it Light. Am I really making you happy? We’re just limping along until we die. We have to let this go”  
Light angrily pushed Beyond away and stormed back to the bedroom. “Fine! If that’s what you want then just fuck off and leave!”  
Beyond followed Light into the bedroom. The brunet was slumped over the bed his face buried into the pillow, his body shaking with muffled sobs. Beyond got onto the bed and held him.  
“Please don’t leave me” begged Light.  
Beyond remained silent.  
“Promise me you’ll still be here in the morning. Promise me that we’ll talk about this before you make any drastic decisions”  
“I promise” whispered Beyond.  
He held Light until his tears stopped flowing. He listened to his breathing as it slowed as he fell asleep. He waited until he was sure that Light was fully asleep. Once he was certain that he wouldn’t wake he disentangled himself from Light and slowly dressed. Carefully pulling the suitcase out from under the bed he began to silently pack his clothes.  
He knew he had promised to stay and be there in the morning. But promises were made to be broken. Light would be heartbroken when he woke and found him gone, he’d probably become enraged but Beyond knew that Light would get over it, hell, he’d probably find someone else by the end of the day he was sure of that. Light was a very attractive man, people would line up just to be with him.  
Beyond finished packing his clothes. He was thankful he had few possessions, the furnishings in the flat were Light’s and anything he had bought were of little consequence if he left them behind. Having very few possessions meant he could pack up quickly and move on if needs be.  
Making his way to the living room, he wrote a small note and left it where Light would find it along with his apartment keys. He hoped he didn’t sound harsh but he knew Light would understand.  
_‘I’m sorry Light. I knew I said I’d be there in the morning but you know I how I lie. What we had was great but all good things come to an end. Beyond.’_  
With one last look around he left, making his way into the cold early morning air.  
An hour later he was sat on a train bound for god knows where, he had just got on the first one he saw. He felt the shuddering of the train as it left the station. A vibration from his jeans pocket bought him out of his thoughts. It was a text message from Light.  
_‘You’re a fucking liar and if I ever see your face again I will kill you’_  
He deleted the message and with a heavy feeling in his gut, blocked the number. He would have to get a new number and he should probably dispose of the phone. He knew that Light could be vindictive, but there was one reason he had stayed with Light so long that Light knew nothing about, the reason being having an accomplice meant they couldn’t go to the police because they would only implicate themselves.  
Safe in that knowledge Beyond slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: the-names-bond-abi-bond


End file.
